Alfred Hitchcock
Alfred Hitchcock battled Steven Spielberg preceding Quentin Tarantino, Stanley Kubrick, and Michael Bay in Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. He also appeared in Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 10: Brandon as a cameo. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on both occasions. Information on the rapper Alfred Joseph Hitchcock was born on August 13th, 1899, in Essex, United Kingdom. He was an English film director and producer, acclaimed in Britain for movies such as The Thirty-Nine Steps. Moving to Hollywood in 1939, Hitchcock went on to host an anthology television show called Alfred Hitchcock Presents which features his now-famous silhouette entrance. Among his later works, notable for their suspense and their technical ingenuity, are the thrillers Strangers on a Train, Psycho, and The Birds. For his work, Hitchcock has received two Golden Globes, eight Laurel Awards, the first BAFTA award and five lifetime achievement awards. In addition, Hitchcock was knighted by Queen Elizabeth II to Sir Alfred Joseph Hitchcock, KBE in 1980. He is nicknamed "The Master of Suspense" and is often regarded as one of the greatest directors of all time by movie critics, very commonly listed as the greatest director ever. He died on April 29th, 1980, in Bel Air, California. Lyrics That was a close encounter of the turd kind, But there won't be a pretty ending this time. Half your billions should go to John Williams! Now brace yourself as I reveal my brilliance! I'm the master…of suspense, so intense, No defense against Hitchcock once he presents! (Ahh!) My skill is enormous, orchestrate brilliant performance. You're more horrible than Megan Fox's acting in Transformers! C'mon! Fish puppets and Muppets to stir the fears up! I squeeze screams out of chocolate syrup! I'm the best mamma-jamma ever stood behind the camera! Damage panderers and haunt you like the last Indiana! Scrapped lyrics Well that was a close encounter of the turd kind But there won't be a happy little ending this time I'm the master…of suspense No defense Against Hitchcock once he presents uh! You wouldn't be anything without me I'm the one who invented all your best techniques! fish puppets and Muppets to stir the fear up I can squeeze screams from some chocolate syrup I'm enormous orchestrate a brilliant performance You're as boring to watch as dialogue in Transformers Here's the reveal you may be worth billions, But half that cash should go straight to John Williams And not to put your pictures into black and white But you did Schindler's List for free Got paid for Amistad, right? Yikes. I'm the best mamma jamma ever stood behind a cameras Hitch put this mainstream (I'll DP E.T. post it on IMDB) Trivia *Hitchcock was first shown in a preview at the very end of a video on ERB's Facebook page for "#TogetherSweater", where he can be seen in the bottom right corner at the very last second. **He is the first rapper to be revealed in a non-official ERB video. **He is the second rapper who has been edited into a background that is not their own, after Jack the Ripper. *He is the fifth rapper to appear in black-and-white. **He and Che Guevara are the only rappers to appear exclusively in black-and-white during their battles. ***However, he was in color during his cameo appearance in Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 10: Brandon. *He is the third British knight in a rap battle (i.e. addressed as "Sir"). *He is the first rapper whose head is not turned towards the camera in his respective song cover and the thumbnail. **He is the first rapper to not be directly seen in his title card, but instead shown as a silhouette. **His appearance in his title card, the song cover, and the thumbnail are references to the intro of Alfred Hitchcock Presents. *EpicLLOYD had to undergo a nine-hour face makeover to get the face of Hitchcock. This was mentioned in one of the behind the scenes videos of the battle. *Aside from Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD, he is the first non-fictional ERB character to appear in an episode of Dis Raps For Hire. Gallery Alfred Hitchcock Preview.png|A preview of Hitchcock on ERB's Facebook video Hitchcock's scrapped lyrics.png|Hitchcock's scrapped lyrics as seen in the Behind the Scenes Mike Betette with Alfred Hitchcock.png|Mike Betette with Hitchcock posted on Betette's Instagram account Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:EpicLLOYD